warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firefern
|pastaffie = Kittypet |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Warrior: |namesl = Firekit Firefern |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Billystorm Leafstar Harrykit Stormkit |livebooks = The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Ravenpaw's Farewell |deadbooks = None }} Firefern is a long-legged ginger she-cat. History In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc ''The Rescue :Firekit is born to Leafstar and Billystorm along with her two siblings. Shortly after her birth, she, her siblings, and her mother are discovered when one tumbles out of the den, and are taken in by an elderly Twoleg woman. Leafstar can't think of any names for them yet, but says that once they're a bit older, she will be able to think of good names for them. :Leafstar fears that her kits will think they are kittypets, since when they open their eyes, the first thing they see is the Twoleg nest that they are trapped in. After a short time, Sharpclaw and a few other SkyClan cats try to rescue her, but fail. They try to rescue them again, and this time, one of their Clanmates pretends to be hurt, and while the Twoleg is distracted, Leafstar and her kits escape, with the help of Harry, the elderly Twoleg's kittypet. :Leafstar and Billystorm name her in honor of Firestar. Her sister, Stormkit, is named after Sandstorm, while her brother, Harrykit, is named after Harry, before they know his real name. Beyond the Code :Firekit is seen playing with her littermates Stormkit and Harrykit. Her mother is sad that her kits will have to go into battle, but Firekit doesn't know this. She is present when Harrykit pricks his nose and when her father attempts to calm her and her siblings down. Her mother, Leafstar, has to put Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit before her Clan which worries her. :During the fox attack, Leafstar is fighting off a fox who is trying to grab the kits. Firekit and her siblings run down from the nursery and try to join the battle. The fox is about to take the kits, but Lichenfur runs down and grabs them just in time, saving them from harm. :Firekit is worried and upset by the storm outside when Leafstar returns from a Gathering early on account of it, but she is soon soothed by her mother and Billystorm. Firekit is carried out of the den when they are forced to evacuate, and narrowly escape the floods before reaching shelter. After the Flood :Firekit tells her brother and sister that there will be another flood, still frightened from the last one. Leafstar comes along and notes their fear of the gathering storm clouds. Leafstar and Billystorm find some sharp object, known as silverthorn. Billystorm states to the kits to stay away from it as Harveymoon and Leafstar discard the silverthorn. :Unknown to Leafstar, Billystorm tells the kits that they can come to live with him and his Twolegs, hoping to provide them with a safe place to live. When Leafstar discovers this, she is infuriated and banishes the tom from SkyClan. The kits, distraught when their father doesn't return, wonder if he has stopped loving them. :Firekit and her siblings later go missing while Leafstar is out with Echosong. Eventually, Leafstar discovers that Sol had taken the kits away, the tortoiseshell tom explaining that the kits were a distraction for Leafstar that stopped her from completing her duties as leader. When Leafstar attacks Sol for this, Firekit asks if Sol had done something wrong. Leafstar doesn't reply, instead she fights with Sol. Sol says to Leafstar that he can be a warrior but Leafstar replies that he doesn't respect the warrior code and that he'd never be a true warrior. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Firekit and her siblings, Stormkit and Harrykit, are mentioned on their mother's page. It tells of when the three kits were kidnapped by an elderly Twoleg woman, and how Leafstar fought to get them back. This event also caused their father, Billystorm, to rethink his rank as a daylight-warrior. Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned that Sol took Firekit and her siblings and him them far from the gorge to play the triumphant role of finding them, impressing their mother and leader, Leafstar. His plot was discovered and the consequence of this was Sol's banishment. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :A ginger warrior stalks toward the place where Ravenpaw, Barley, Riley, and Bella are hunting. She is with Plumwillow and an apprentice, Cloudpaw. She growls and asks them why they are trespassing on SkyClan territory. Trivia *She is named in honor of Firestar, the former ThunderClan leader. *She has kittypet blood, as her father was born a kittypet. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Billystorm: Mother: :Leafstar: Brother: :Harrykit: Sister: :Stormkit: Grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters